Amor eterno (adaptación)
by shion145
Summary: Cuenta una historia acerca del origen de dos magnificas montañas, de dos seres que están siempre juntos a pesar de la edad, el nombre de estas montañas son...


**Hola a todos lo que siguen mis historias, hoy les traigo una leyenda de donde vivo, en esta verán algo de mi país, no digo el nombre porque quiero que cada uno sepa de que historia se trata, es una adaptación de la misma, sin más pueden leerla.**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son de propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y la leyenda de dominio público.

Amor eterno.

Donde vivo, existe dos impresionantes montañas, las cuales reinan sobre uno de los valles de este país. Han sido inspiración para los artistas como: músicos, escritores, pintores, entre otros. Pero ¿Cuál es la historia de esos gigantes de roca que han inspirado historias? Los abuelos cuentan una historia de esas monumentales bellezas naturales, esta es la historia de las montañas conocidas por la gente como los amantes o como tambien se les conocen: Naruto y Hinata.

Hace muchos siglos, había una princesa hermosa que se llamaba Hinata. Cuando nació la princesa, su padre, el emperador Hiashi dijo, "Mi hija es la joya más hermosa del mundo". Se dice que el día que nació los dioses permanecieron horas admirando su gran hermosura. Dicen que cuando la joven princesa andaba por el campo, hasta las flores la miraban.

En aquel entonces, había una guerra. El emperador Hiashi era viejo y estaba enfermo, y no podía pelear en la guerra. El emperador tuvo que buscar a un guerrero fuerte y valiente para ser el líder del ejército. Él dijo, "Al guerrero que conquiste a mis enemigos, voy a darle el trono y mi hija Hinata".

Un día, un guerrero de nombre Naruto dijo, "Yo soy el guerrero más fuerte y valiente de toda la tierra. (Naruto estaba enamorado de la princesa.) El emperador le dijo, "Si quiere casarse con mi hija, me tienes que llevar la cabeza de mi enemigo."

Entonces, Naruto le dijo, "Yo voy a conquistar a los enemigos de mi emperador." Hinata se enamoró del guerrero en seguida. Antes de salir a la guerra, Hinata y Naruto se prometieron5 el amor eterno.

Así fue que Naruto salió a la guerra donde peleó valientemente y conquistó a los enemigos del padre de la princesa. Pero el guerrero valiente estuvo herido en la batalla y, por eso, no regresó al palacio del emperador con los otros guerreros.

Había otro guerrero del ejército, de nombre Toneri, que también estaba enamorado de Hinata que regresó de la batalla en seguida. La princesa le preguntó, "¿Qué pasó en la batalla hoy?" Este guerrero le dijo, "Naruto murío a manos del enemigo."

La princesa Hinata se puso tan triste que se enfermó. Después, ella murió de la tristeza de perder a Naruto.

Por fin, el valiente Naruto pudo regresar al palacio para reclamar su amor de su princesa. Al llegar, el emperador Hiashi le contó de la muerte de su hija Hinata.

"De qué sirvió derrotar a los Uchihas en la batalla, si no puede cumplir mi sueño de casarme con la mujer que amaba" Se preguntaba Naruto. Luego, el triste Naruto se llevó el cuerpo de la princesa en los brazos a la montaña para construir un altar donde podía ponerla a descansar para la eternidad. Luego construyó un segundo altar al lado del altar donde él la podía proteger hasta que ella se despertara. Naruto con tea en mano, siempre vigilada a su amada.

Pasaron los días, los meses, y los años. La nieve cubrió sus cuerpos. Por fin, los dioses se convirtieron las pirámides en dos volcanes – Naruto y Hinata. Naruto y Hinata fueron convertidos en volcanes donde el guerrero guarda y protege a su princesa. Hoy se puede ver los dos volcanes Naruto y Hinata en el valle de Konoha, los dos amantes que nunca pueden separar.

 **Bien banda, muchos dedujeron de que leyenda se trata, pero a los que no pudieron, no se preocupen, les diré en este momento, la leyenda es de los volcanes del valle de México, si así como lo leen se tratan del Popocatepetl e Ixtacihuatl, una leyenda que se remonta desde la época de los Mexicas, espero que les haya gustado la historia, ya la tenia en mente hace tiempo, pero no tenia la historia completa hasta hoy, como siempre digo, dejen reviews, comentarios dudas. Nos leemos después, su amigo u escritor Shion145, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
